Valentines
by Matt Magnet
Summary: Valentine's Day fic for y'all..............................hope ya enjoy it, and don't forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

Valentines Part 1

** **

"I can't believe it's almost Valentine's Day already!" moaned Malcolm. He heaved a gigantic sigh before continuing with his breakfast.

"Why don't you like Valentine's Day?" Lois asked him.

"Because I never have a Valentine! Plus, even if I did like somebody, I wouldn't be able to get up the courage to ask her to be my Valentine!" Malcolm replied. "But I don't! I don't like anybody, that is," he continued hastily.

"What are we going to do for Valentine's Day, Lois?" inquired Hal.

"Well, I made reservations for us at the Morganna Café, and the boys will all be sleeping over at someone else's house, so we'll have the night to ourselves," Lois smiled at Hal and winked.

"The Morganna Café?" exclaimed Hal. "That's the most expensive restaurant in town! We don't have enough money to go there."

"I've been working overtime. We have more than enough to eat there. We can even order appetizers, soup, and dessert!" 

"Reese, are you all right? You're being very quiet. You're never quiet," observed Hal.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Reese hastily lowered his head to his plate and shoveled food into his mouth, carefully avoiding the gaze of his family members.

"A girl in my class asked me to be her Valentine," Dewey piped up.

"Yeah right. Who would want you to be their Valentine?" snorted Malcolm.

"Emily Woodberry." 

"Emily Woodberry?" Lois said. "She's still at your school? I thought that her parents sent her off to boarding school because she was always starting fires!"

"She doesn't do that anymore. At first, I didn't like her, because she ate all my crayons, but then she said she liked me!" chattered Dewey.

"Emily ate your crayons?" Hal questioned.

"Yup. And during art, she ate my glue and my sparkles." Dewey smiled at his father as he drank his milk.

"Well, she sounds very…interesting," announced Lois. "How about you, Reese? Do you have anyone in mind for your Valentine?"

"No one! No one at all! Can I be excused?" Reese leapt up from the table, and raced into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Hal.

"I know, I know. I'll go talk to him," Malcolm exhaled noisily, and walked into his bedroom.

When Malcolm entered the room, he noticed that his brother was hunched over his yearbook, gazing at one of the pictures. Malcolm leaned over his shoulder to see who he was looking at.

"Reese, why are you staring at Cassandra MacKenzie?" 

"I'm not staring at her! I'm-I'm-I'm…leave me alone!" Reese shouted angrily.

"Chill out!" said Malcolm. "I won't tell anybody." 

Reese stared mournfully at her picture. "I wish she would be my Valentine. But there's no way I could ever tell her. What do I do?"

"Well, you could write her a note," Malcolm replied.

"I'm not good at writing! I ain't no good at no grammar! Unless…" pondered Reese.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you wrote it for me! You're a great writer! Will you do it? Please? For me?" Reese pleaded.

Malcolm took a moment to think to himself. _Should I help him out? He's never done anything nice for me in his life! In fact, he does all kinds of horrible stuff to me! I wish I could get him back for some of it! Hey, I've got an idea. I'll write the note to Cassandra, but when she finishes reading it, she'll hate his guts, not love him!_

"Sure, I'd be glad to help," Malcolm said.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Reese grinned happily at his brother, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the room. Malcolm grinned too, as he sat down and began to write.


	2. Valentines Part 2

Valentines Part 2

** **

Malcolm sat down at his desk, and began to write a letter to Reese's crush, Cassandra MacKenzie. He smiled happily to himself. This would be perfect revenge for all the times that Reese had down something mean to him.

Dear Cassandra, Malcolm wrote. _No, wait! _He thought to himself. _I have to disguise my handwriting to make it look like Reese's! _Malcolm started writing again.

Dear Cassandra, 

I've waited a realy long time to tell you how I feel about you. You mak me feel all funnie inside, like their are worms crawling around in my stomac. I want to be with you at all times. You are even pretier than Lara Croft in Tomb Raider. I also like you becase my frind told me that you kiss with tongu. I hope thats tru. Your really stacked. Your one hot babe. Meet me behind the bleachers tomorow so that I can see four myself if you do kiss with tongu.

Luv,

Reese

Malcolm chuckled to himself happily. After reading this, Cassandra would want to murder Reese, not fall madly in love with him. Malcolm slid the letter into his binder, picked up his backpack, and headed off for school.

When he got to school, the bell was about to ring, so Malcolm decided to wait until recess to put the love letter on Cassandra's desk. As Malcolm was walking into class, he caught Reese's eye. 

Reese waved at his younger brother excitedly. He really cared about Cassandra MacKenzie, and was ecstatic that Malcolm had decided to help him. He knew that if he could get Cassandra to fall for him, that everything else in his life would fall into place. Reese grinned at Malcolm with hopeful happiness in his eyes.

"Oh no," groaned Malcolm. He had seen the all the emotions that Reese felt. His older brother's eyes shone giddily. Malcolm could tell that Reese cared very deeply for the beautiful Cassandra MacKenzie.

Malcolm sighed unhappily. He was beginning to feel qualms of regret. His conscience was speaking up, loud and clear. _Are you crazy? _His conscience yelled. _Reese loves this girl! You can't do this to him. It would ruin his whole life! You have to do the right thing! Rip up that letter, and write a new one. One that will make Cassandra fall for Reese._

Malcolm sadly realized that his conscience was right. He couldn't ruin Reese's life. He had to write a new love letter. Malcolm sat down at a table, and started to write.

Dear Cassandra,

For a long time I've had something on my mind that I think you should know about. I like you. Not as a friend, but as more than that. I care for you very deeply. It would make me so happy if I knew that you felt the same way about me. I would give anything in the world for you to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me? Please give me your answer tomorrow at recess.

With all my heart,

Reese

When Malcolm was finished with the letter, he tore up the old one, and went into class. He waited impatiently for recess to come. When it finally did, Malcolm went into the Reese's empty classroom, and left the love letter folded up on Cassandra's desk.

******

The next day during recess, Cassandra MacKenzie walked up to Reese. Reese's breath caught in his throat, as he gazed longingly into her sky blue eyes.

"Reese, I got your letter. And I wanted you that the answer is yes! I would love to be girlfriend, and I would love to go out with you!" Cassandra slipped her hand into Reese's.

Reese was speechless with joy. All he could do was grin stupidly at the girl of his dreams. He had never been so happy in his entire life. 


End file.
